CloneTale
by TheOneDoge
Summary: Sans was killed, Gaster is corrupted.. Two Sans vs. the one that controls everything. "Gaster" CloneTale (cus 2 sans y'know). My first fanfic! also, if there's another undertale AU named CloneTale, please tell me, so i can change this name!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfiction ever, so its bad, also, sorry about my english. My native language is Spanish, but i don't like it.**  
 **Anyway, let's start with it then!**  
 _ **Chapter 1: Why you did this?!**_  
 _ **Narrator's POV:**_  
"Agh!" Pain sounds are hear, and a sound of a knife that's swinging around is hearing. Then a calm voice says " _ **You really like to swing that thing around, huh?**_ " A guy with a non-serious tone said. " **Welp, looks like it.. Why did you did this?, what is the thing you want?, WHY YOU KILLED EVERYONE?** " The same guy said, with his left eye Blue and orange changing, with something that looks like its named "Gaster Blaster", obviously, it blasts things.. In this case, that kid, that kid with a striped shirt, most of it blue, and the lines, with purple. That kid was just holding a knife, trying to kill that guy that wears a blue jacket, a skeleton. That skeleton, more likely a magic-skeleton, was a powerful being, but he was lazy. He then said " **Maybe we could be friends again, do you remember me?, do you** **remember?..** " Then, the kid started to cry.. The kid throw they knife out, and started to say "Sorry, sans!, i'm sorry... I'm just going to re-" "AAUGH!" that magic skeleton just killed a kid. Blood was all over the kid and "sans". The kid died, obviously, but then, the kid reappeared in there. Not giving up to it, they'll have like a "revenge". But the kid throw again they knife, and sans killed they again. But something weird happened. That kid appeared in something that says "Continue" or "Reset" The kid was about to press the "Reset" button. But then a black magic "grabbed" the kid's hand, the one who did the magic, it was a weird, without corpse "skeleton" his left eye was almost destroyed due to a crack, and his right eye was perfectly good, he had holes in his hands. That was a weird, looking monster.. Then the monster starts to speak "Are you going to reset, kid?!, you promised me to KILL EVERYONE HERE." Then the kid shouts "NO!, I DIDN'T!. WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL EVERYONE? POOR MONSTERS. PLEase.. Let me reset..." the kid started to cry, while pressing the "reset" button.  
 _ **Sans POV**_

I was waiting that kid.. I waited.. With a Gaster Blaster in my side.. Then, everything went white...

I was in Snowdin again, I thought to myself "Oh thank god, Frisk. You reset.. Please don't kill everyone.."  
I waited 3 hours, then something appeared, it was the kid.. I reactioned rapidly, and started to walk with them... I knew the kid was going to turn around, so I teleported everytime whenever they turn around.

They got trapped, in the "same trap". i had to make my job. I teleported behind them, and didn't say anything. I said something weird, i wasn't supposed to say that, but i don't care. I said "Hey kid, so you reset.. You didn't killed Toriel, do you?" then the kid turns around and replies me with a "No" and the kid took a weird form, like a skeleton with holes in their hands, with a crack on their left eye.. then the kid says " _ **BUt i'M gOiNG tO KilL yOU**_ " I scared the hell out of me, then I change the gravity of their souls, and bring them far, far apart, then they teleport infront of me, with a old, damaged Gaster Blaster,I was the only that could summon Gaster Blasters, me, and Gaster, i thought that they were Gaster. I said "No... Gaster, why?!" Then, they hit me...I see a bloody-red thing coming out from my body, that was ketchup, then I close my eyes and I wait to turn to dust... I fall, and I turn sloowly to dust... But then something covers me, and fills me with determination. It was Frisk's soul, I open my eyes, I "exploded" and started to fly, then I summoned like 30 gaster blasters and I blast them, I didn't got tired, that was weird.. Then everything went black, I thought that I faint.. But no, i died.. I can't with determination.. But then, I remember that I have determination.. Enough to reset everything! every single thing!, i push the reset button with all my forces then everything went white, and i appear, in my house, with papyrus.

 _ **But I didn't know, it was another timeline.**_

 **Wooooooow drama ending! I think this is good for a start...well, you know that this is my first fanfic, but well, hope you liked it! Sorry for my bad English.**  
 **Uhm, i think this fanfic will have a bit of romance? like Sans x Frisk or Soriel, meh, i don't know if I should do them. Maybe as friends, well, let's stop talking about it. Well, see ya in the next chapter!**  
 **also, my "ocs" or "pjs" are: Vicelt, and Splik, both of them have fire powers and most of their powers are by sans, they both are males and their ages are Vicelt: 12, and Splik: 11 , Well! :D**

 **See ya !**


	2. Chapter 2 DETERMINATION

**Well, second chapter here! I uploaded this one, cuz idk, but that doesn't matter, well, let's just get to it!**

 _ **CHAPTER 2: DETERMINATION.**_  
Sans POV Everything went white, and i was on my house, with papyrus, then i hear papyrus say "HEY SANS COME HERE!" then i normally respond "ok" and go there, i did the same, but there, was another sans, it was me, the same.. Then papyrus sees me, and says "HEY SANS LOOK THIS" then the other sans comes out, confused. "LOOK AT WHAT I JU-... WAIT, TWO SANS?!" I looked behind me, and I say "heya" and he replies me with a "heya", it was weird... we chatted a moment, and pap called our attentions, saying "HEY, WHAT THE HELL, 2 SANS, SANS! EXPLAIN ME THIS PLEASE... wait what sans" Then I say "I don't know bro, we're 2 sans" and he replies "BUT WHAT" we didn't say anything, and we continued chatting.. We became friends and I telled him what happened to me, how i died, how did i get there, and that's it..  
Narrator POV Everything was good.. The 2 sans were friends and everyone was happy in there, a pacifist route. Everything was calm until Gaster appeared in front of that house. Gaster used his powers to absorb that energy, that "house energy" nobody noticed this, but the 2 sans and papyrus fainted. Then he laughed and he appeared again in hotland, he absorbed every core's energy, the UnderGround was without power. Gaster transformed into a invincible creature, and now, he can control everything, everyone is UnderControl.

 _ **3 DAYS LATER**_

Sans and company woke up, they saw the underground without power, and they saw, Gaster trying to kill everyone.  
They tried to stop Gaster, except Papyrus, Papyrus was thinking of how to beat him without hurting him. The 2 sans were attacking Gaster, blasts everywhere, sounds of panic were hearing, but then, everything turns white.. that was Gaster, Gaster was trying to control sans's mind, and he was succesful, with sans in control, Gaster tried to hit sans, but, Gaster was just hurting himself. Papyrus wasn't noticing this, but when he did, he got that angry...  
His 2 eyes were blue and orange flaming, he was angry, noticeable, he started to fly, magicly.. He summoned like 100 Spliks Blasters, and blast them, he didn't care about hurting someone, he was going to kill them all.. Sans then fainted, Papyrus lost his "true form" and goes where sans fell, the other sans was like "wth?" confused. The true sans fell, and got hurt, Papyrus notices this, and got scared, he was almost to cry, knowing that his brother was going to die.. But that sans was filled with determination.. Papyrus did "Check" on him, and he got.. surprised..  
HP 99/100 LV 1 ATK 990 DEF 900 everything was weird, sans was just very powerful.. He can't die now. Papyrus sighed in calm, hugging sans. The other sans was paralyzed, but he did hug papyrus, then he carried sans body to their house. Sans was still fainted, Gaster didn't appear anymore. Everything was calm..

Then sans woke up, he didn't know what happened. He feels powerful, not like before, he wasn't lazy, that was weird, then he sees sans, and papyrus. He says "whe...where am i?" he got a hard headache. "my head..hurts...". Then the other sans says "You got controlled by Gaster, Gaster was controlling you.". sans responds with a sigh, and tries to get up, but he just falls down. "SANS YOU CAN'T WAKE UP NOW!" Papyrus said with an angry voice. sans said "hey but... how about.. " Papyrus interrumpted him with a "NO SANS!" then sans continued "how about you wake..", "NO SANS! DON'T !" papyrus said angry. "about you wake me up inside?" papyrus noticed that this wasn't a pun. "SANS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? THAT WASN'T A PUN" sans notices that he didn't said a pun, he thought he lost his memory, and that was it, he lost his puns memory, he wasn't funny anymore, he can't hide his depression anymore.. "SANS ARE YOU SAD?" Papyrus said, with a worried-tone. "No, Papyrus, i don't remember any pun" sans responded. "Well that doesn't matter, where did Gaster go?" sans added. "We don't know, he escaped when you fainted." sans said. Sans responded with a "sigh" and he standed up and did a day check, when he checked himself, he got surprised.  
HP 99/100 LV 1 ATK 990 DEF 900 "wow" sans said. "since when you got that powerful" sans added. "Determination.. Determination... that's why i'm here.. i have Determination. ITS ALL DETERMINATION'S FAULT" sans shouted, while he was crying. "Hey bro, calm down... " Papyrus said.

Then Uncorrupted-Gaster appears. then he says "Sans..partner.. you.. this isn't your fault.. it's corrupted-Gaster's fault.. the kid just got to give their souls to gaster... Please fight them..YOU CAN DO IT!" And the uncorrupted-Gaster vanishes.. ..But the Corrupted-Gaster heared this, and he teleport them to another timeline..

 ** _GENOCIDE TIMELINE_**


	3. Chapter 3 TIMELINE GLITCHES (SHORT LOL)

_**omg new fanfic! chap 3, i'm bored, that's why i did chap 3. well, lets go..**_  
 _ **short chapter anyway :D**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3:TIMELINE PROBLEMS**_

 ** _Narrator's P.O.V_**

The 2 sans's and Papyrus got into a new timeline, nobody was there, they visited Grillby's, nobody was there either.. They decided to go to Hotland, they did, but there was a kid.. Frisk, with a knife, but something weird happened with that kid, that kid was wearing a striped shirt with 1 line; yellow-ish color, and the rest, with green. Then, another kid appeared, Frisk, this time it was the same color as ever. They tried to reach them, but then, the kid with the weird clothes, turned around.  
They had like circles on their cheeks, pink coloured. Their eyes were red, like if they want'd revenge, or just want'd to kill 'em all. Frisk was like ever, closed eyes, closed mouth, no expression. The kid with the weird clothes, said "Greetings... I'm Chara.", that scared the hell out of them, but now they know that they're Chara, not Frisk. Chara'd attacked them, with that knife.. Chara wasn't glitching, they were "bugging" they appear below ground entirely black, then they turn normal colors when they are on the surface. Sans almost got hit, the non-determined sans, but afortunately, the other sans took the hit, now he has 98/100. Chara'd got surprised that the sans who took the hit, didn't died, Chara did a "Check" and got surprised, they smiled, their eyes was entirely red, and started attacking everyone.. They were teleporting everywhere, attacking everyone. Until sans got hit, the non-determined sans. He obviously turned into dust, dying. But then, uncorrupted-Gaster appears, and teleports them to a different timeline, a pacifist one. The dying sans reappeared, healed, and then Uncorrupted-Gaster teleports them again to the genocide timeline, and they try to defeat chara (except U-G) they defeat them, kill them, but with determination, everything resets. Now they tried to defeat chara again, but they couldn't, UG teleports them to another timeline, and then the same one, so they can't take hits. They destroyed with the help of UG they destroyed the "save point" so chara can't save anymore, so they'll have to reset. They reset, with a smile that shows an expression of "Do you think i'm going to stop?" and everything went white. The 2 sans appeared in snowdin, with Papyrus, then within 3 hours, Chara appeared.

 ** _Determined sans P.O.V_**

I was in snowdin, with pap and the "other sans" then, within 3 hours, Chara appeared, they smiled, and then Frisk appeared, glitching. That was weird, since Frisk doesn't glitch, 'cus they're the player itself. I thought that that Frisk was Gaster, so I run, "advisin'" the others that Gaster was here. That wasn't Gaster, it was Chara, disguised as Frisk, but I didn't know that.

 _ **Narrator's P.O.V**_

 **Chara was disguised as Frisk. They didn't know that they were Chara. They shouted "FRISK-GASTER!" calling Chara's attention. They smiled, and started attacking them.**  
 **Blasts everywhere, knife slashes everywhere, Pap was trying AGAIN to beat them without hurting them.**  
 **And papyrus went into his true form. Spliks blasters everywhere, and Chara was killed. And C-G teleported them to another timeline, a safe one, pacifist.. almost to their end, they were fighting Asriel.**

 **lol wat the heck**


End file.
